


Her brother, her husband, her king

by TargStan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Jealous Daenerys Targaryen, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargStan/pseuds/TargStan
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen is destined to marry Daenerys, and they really love each other.They've never slept together. Rhaegar wants to wait until they're married when she's old enough.But during a banquet, Cersei Lannister flirts with Rhaegar and Daenerys can't stand it. Smut follows.Explicit scenes during the second and third chapters. If you don't like it, don't read it.[re-edited]
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Rhaegar Targaryen (mentioned), Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen (mentioned)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	1. Jealousy

It had rained heavily that night in King's Landing, capital of the Seven Kingdoms. The following morning the sky was still leaden, but the flashes of lightning had stopped and fresh dew fell from the leaves of the trees. Dawn passed by, and the corridors of the Red Keep came alive, the garden came alive, with the servants were busy with their duties, and most of the guards mounted their respective shifts.  
From a balcony of the Keep, Rhaegar Targaryen, the Crown Prince, looked down in search of inspiration. He was composing a new ballad. The fresh morning air followed a long nightly rain and in the distance, a rainbow overlooked the castle. Usually, the prince enjoyed composing melancholy songs in Summerhall, but that biting morning he felt he was in the right mood. So he played a little harp, sitting on the windowsill. His long, tapered fingers flowed gently over the strings of the instrument, while beneath him the world awoke to the reminiscences of the first dawn.  
The dragon prince had regal features and a smile as rare as it was warm, he was one of the most beautiful men in the Seven Kingdoms and knew how to fight, although he preferred singing and his beloved books. He hated to kill instead. The thought that anyone would enjoy it was against him.  
Two bridesmaids stood in the yard, pretending to be busy, and in the meantime, they cast languid glances in his direction, in the vain hope of being reciprocated.  
The crown prince had noticed them from the moment he took his place on the windowsill, but he did not want to deceive them, nor was he interested in dishonoring them. His plan was not to touch a woman before he married his sister, Daenerys, not even her. He would overcome any temptation, stoic like he was. Besides, he only had eyes for her, his beautiful sweet sister. Incest was normal in the Targaryen's dynasty, he was prepared for that.

Of course, when he was sixteen, he had had experience with a lady of a small House, under the advice of one of his friends, but she was no longer a virgin and he was already the third with her. He penetrated her from behind because he didn't want to give birth to bastards.  
The second experience came two years later, with a widowed servant girl who showed up in the rooms while he was sick and flirted shamelessly with him. She was also taken from behind.  
The third and final experience came at the age of nineteen with Elia Martell, Princess of Dorne and her dear friend, after a tournament. Elia had already been dragged into an adventure by her brother Oberyn and was not a virgin, on the contrary, she had said that her future husband was not expecting a virgin wife. Rhaegar penetrated her vagina, but he was careful not to come inside her. They had spent a whole night together, but it ended there and they had remained good friends.  
Then Daenerys had turned fourteen and, during her name day, Aerys had announced that she and Rhaegar would marry according to Targaryen tradition. So Rhaegar had waited for her. Now the Prince of Dragonstone was twenty-one and his sister fifteen, and the time had come.

"If you don't stop being a mysterious harp player from the balcony, those two bridesmaids will be dead soon," joked Arthur Dayne, amused by the situation. The prince turned quickly and gave a quick but warm smile to his best friend. Arthur was not only a member of the Royal Guard, but he was also his closest confidant. The person he trusted most in all Seven Kingdoms. He often accompanied him when Rhaegar went to Summerhall, or at least watched over him during the day, acting as his personal guard with Oswell Whent.  
Oswell was also a close friend of his and, indeed, Rhaegar was one of the few in the capital who understood his dark humor.  
The three of them had set sail on a journey that had kept them in Dragonstone for a long time, but they had returned in time for Viserys' name day that evening.

"Come on, my friends. I want to confront the members of the Small Council."

The same morning, after conversing with the members of the Council, the Prince of Dragonstone decided to go and look for his sister in the gardens.  
He found her sitting by the fountain, laughing with two of her handmaids and a couple of noblewomen who were her ladies-in-waiting.  
Before approaching, he took a little time, just long enough to observe his sister closely. Dany wore a pale blue dress, her favorite color, neckline down to the waist on the front, barely showing her soft breasts.  
  
"Little sister" he called at the end, deciding to step forward.

The princess turned towards him and her face literally lit up. "Rhaegar, I'm so happy to see you again." She placed a scroll on the cold stone and ran to meet her brother, throwing herself into his open arms and hiding her face in his shirt. He was much taller than she was.  
Dany inspired the sweet scent of him and Rhaegar smiled instinctively in her hair, imprinted a long kiss on it, while each of the noble girls next to the fountain stared at them with envy.

"Sorry I didn't come to your room last night, but I was very tired."

Dany moved slightly away from him but kept her arms around her brother's waist. "I missed you," she admitted, the intense tone conveying the same message as the violet eyes. _I love you, I love you, I love you._ Rhaegar clutched her little body ... she was so thin, so tiny. He had long since realized that she had fallen madly in love with him.  
But ... he loved her too, how could he not? His little sister was sweet, sharp, stubborn and beautiful. She loved music like him and dreamed of traveling. She understood him and he understood her with a single look. They belonged together.  
Rhaegar knew that she wasn't in love because he was handsome or because he was the prince; Dany was different from other ladies, never obvious or superficial. She was in love with him in his entirety, for what he was.  
  
"I missed you too, very much. What were you doing?"  
  
"This morning I saw you on the balcony, from my room and... I painted a portrait of you."  
Daenerys separated from him and ran to get the drawing, proudly showing it to her brother. The man was simply astonished. His reflected image appeared from the delicate, yellowed parchment, his face clearly outlined which seemed to express melancholy and poetry. His sister had managed to capture his mood.  
  
"Seven gods, I seem to look in the mirror. You're getting better every day, you're spectacular."  
  
Dany blushed. "Of course this is a gift, even if it's not much," she admitted desolated.  
  
"Instead it's priceless, I'm grateful," exclaimed the crown prince, giving her a sweet kiss on the head. "I also have a wedding gift for you in mind."  
He had already chosen it, and it would have been a great gift. Worthy of the person he cared for most on that earth.  
  
The girl seemed to remember something and jumped. "Oh, about our wedding, has father decided when it's going to be?"  
  
"I discussed it with the Council and Varys said father wants to have the wedding... within sixty moons. Then they will hold a tournament in our honor. Master Pycelle says it would be interesting to go to Starfall, while Varys recommended Harrenhal. What would you like?"  
His little Dany's opinion was far more important than theirs.  
  
"Harrenhal would be ideal. Lord Whent is always kind to me and I bet he's a good host too."  
  
"I agree with you, and Harrenhal is a charming place. You haven't been there yet, have you?" he asked, though he was already sure of the answer. His sister's sorry look was enough to confirm it. "Um, you haven't been to many places, but don't worry... I'll take you to see all of Westeros, when we're married."  
  
The news, but especially the word 'married', made Dany's heart beat faster. "When we're married... will you be completely mine?"  
  
Rhaegar's forehead wrinkled to that question. Did Daenerys fear that he would prefer other ladies? "Of course, when we marry, I'll be yours, yours and no one else's. And you will be mine."  
The princess smiled and blushed, hearing herself called 'mine', and Rhaegar's heart warmed before his beautiful sister's red cheeks. So sweet and innocent, and soon that purity would belong to him. He felt truly a lucky man.  
On a hand, he was selfishly happy that they had kept some Targaryen traditions, such as that of marrying brother and sister, so he and Dany could be together as they were meant to be. He would have time to change them once he became king.  
Suddenly his eyes slipped down the girl's neckline and for a second Rhaegar imagined what it would be like to lie with her, he imagined himself holding those tempting breasts in his hands, adhering perfectly to their shape, making Dany moan for him.  
The thought spilled over him like a bucket of cold water.  
No, he wouldn't touch his sister until the wedding night. He wouldn't take advantage of her feelings.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to distract himself when she got serious again.  
  
"Viserys heard you in a conversation with our mother, you said you wanted three children, three like the three-headed dragon. I'll give them to you, I'll give you three children, four, five... as many as you want."  
  
Rhaegar melted before Dany's sweetness. His precious, precious Dany. "Fifteen children will do more than fine."  
The princess opened her eyes wide, worried, but it didn't take long to realize it was all a joke, so they laughed together.  
  
  
  
Evening came and finally, the banquet was held in honor of Viserys' name day.  
Rhaegar happened to sit between Tywin Lannister, who was close to the king to discuss royal business, and his daughter Cersei Lannister, who was very beautiful that evening.  
Viserys sat smugly between two bridesmaids, competing for his favor, while a third pretended to be interested. Viserys was so taken with the girls that he didn't even notice Tywin Lannister's toast.  
The Hand of The King had brought his children that night, except for one, the dwarf. Rhaegar had heard little of the third son; Oberyn Martell had told of his visit to Castel Granito, of the expectations he had made, expectations disappointed when instead of a monster he found himself faced with a simple child.  
Obviously a stubborn man like Tywin Lannister was ashamed of the poor little boy, contrary to the feelings he had towards his other two children.  
He seemed very proud of his son Jaime and often boasted of Cersei before Prince Rhaegar.  
It was clear that he still hoped for an arranged marriage between Lannister and Targaryen, but that evening Rhaegar had eyes only for his sister. He kept looking at Daenerys and wondering when she had grown so suddenly. Now that the wedding had been arranged it all seemed final, and Dany seemed closer than ever.  
Between laughing and good company, the banquet flowed fast.  
  
"Rhaegar" called his mother, Queen Rhaella, "Why don't you play something for us?"

Viserys got up and left the ladies aside. "That would be great... maybe Jenny of Oldstone."  
  
"As the birthday boy wishes."  
  
"You promised you'd dedicate a song to me, years ago," Cersei intervened, placing a hand on the prince's big, smooth one. Her chest swelled and protruding forward, giving the vision a generous neckline. "This one would be great."

Rhaegar did not remove his arm as he would have wished, and all because of his upbringing. Instead, he took a brief look at Daenerys' reaction. She was simply irate, annoyed. Cersei, however, had either not noticed it, or perhaps she cared to provoke Dany.  
  
"Yes, and it would be an honor," Tywin agreed.

Rhaegar cast a quick glance at his little sister, a look of a sincere apology. With Tywin and Cersei pressing for dedication, it was impossible to say no. In the end, it was just a song; instead, he would compose dozens of ballads in the name of his bride.  
  
"Good. Dear Cersei, I will gladly dedicate Jenny of Oldstone to you", he said.

Daenerys' eyes went dark as she became as stiff as a violin string; Jenny of Oldstone was her favorite song.  
Rhaegar realized that he'd have to make it up to her later and that it wouldn't be easy.  
  
  
  
Daenerys picked up the pace and slipped out of the hall into the dark corridors as the guards stepped aside to let her pass.  
Rhaegar immediately noticed her disappearance and apologized to those present, before coming after her, under the understanding eyes of Rhaella.  
Dany was so young, still a young girl, and she was shamelessly in love with her brother. Then she was possessive and hated to be challenged by girls like Cersei Lannister. Her furious disappearance was proof of it.  
Eventually, Rhaella Targaryen let a smile slip. It would have been very difficult for Rhaegar to make it up to her. Daenerys was more stubborn and proud than she showed.  
And while she amused herself with this thought, a worried prince entered his sister's chambers, where she sat angrily, intent on unraveling her braids with fury.  
  
"Go back to your Cersei" hissed, when she noticed her brother was in the room. R  
haegar swallowed; he had never seen his sister so cold, but he would not give up so easily. He could have been more stubborn than she was if he wanted to.  
  
"Tell me, what should I have done? Ignore her?"  
  
"Oh no, better to let her rub up against you while I was trapped on the other side of the table looking at you like a fool. You were behind her the whole time!" shouted Dany, without worrying about being heard. By now the hair was undone, she hadn't even wanted any help from the handmaids, sending them away. When Rhaegar was one step away from his sister's naked shoulder, he tried to touch her with one hand... "Don't touch me, please" Daenerys jerked away and approached the balcony. Far away, in front of her, there was a red window. Cersei Lannister's room, where a candle was lit.  
'The bitch has gone back to her room,' thought Dany with a grudge. The idea of putting her in the room next to hers had been Aerys's and Daenerys could only curse her father in ancient Valyrian.

Meanwhile, Rhaegar felt nervous. He did not like to see Daenerys in that condition, nor did he like to feel guilty when he did nothing wrong. He didn't want Cersei Lannister, he only wants... "You're being unfair to me, little sister. I was only being polite, trying not to offend the Lannisters."  
  
"Your pure soul moves me! I bet she was turning you on like she turns all men on."  
  
"Yes, you're definitely overdoing it," murmured Rhaegar, taking two more steps towards her. And this time Dany didn't deviate.  
  
"You want me to believe that for even a second you peeked in her cleavage? Come on, that's ridiculous. She wanted to seduce you, and tonight she's going back to her room all satisfied because she did it."  
  
Rhaegar shook his head, not believing his own ears. "I doubt it since I've looked at nothing but you."  
  
The princess, however, did not give up. "You should marry her, she may be able to give you your three children and serve you until you are old and decrepit when she leaves you to find a younger lover."  
  
"Daenerys, I am patient and calm, you know me, but I cannot allow such a lack of respect for myself." Now Rhaegar was getting angry and it happened very seldom to him. How could that little girl not understand... The only woman he ever wanted was her, not Cersei Lannister, never anyone but her. Yet Dany was too proud. She seemed intent on making him feel guilty.  
  
"And what do you want to do, let's hear it. You wouldn't dare hit me, so what do you want to do? Are you going to ground me?"  
Rhaegar surrounded his sister with one arm, forcing her to turn around. His indigo purple eyes were a stormy sea, more agitated than her purple eyes. Dany felt a moment's sleeplessness.  
  
"I'll shut you up."  
  
"Shut up? Me? How will you do that, let's hear it..."  
Rhaegar's lips fell stormy on his sister's and for a second Dany was breathless. Her brother's mouth was warm and welcoming, while Rhaegar found his sister's mouth simply small and delicious. The kiss took little time to become more passionate, while Rhaegar traced every corner of Daenerys' mouth with his tongue. The princess relaxed and felt herself melt like butter, sighing with pleasure on her brother's hot lips.  
Rhaegar's hands searched for her hair and stroked it, before boldly descending down along her tiny body.  
Daenerys clung to him, shocked by the lust into which the kiss had led them. Rhaegar seemed an inexhaustible source of passion. The man who held her in his arms was not only her brother but the buried dragon, the one who claimed what belonged to him.


	2. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Rhaegar's first time.
> 
> If you don't like not reading, this will be explicit.

The jealousy of that evening and the memory of Cersei disappeared completely when Rhaegar had Dany lie on the floor and let himself slide over her, their bodies matching like two halves, born to belong together. The kiss had become wet, desperate, full of heat as two tongues fought each other.   
The prince's erection hid nothing, pressed mercilessly against Dany's inner thigh, and a warm lake descended into the princess's underwear, while she's groaning shamelessly. She felt like paper in the hands of her brother, eager and inexperienced, but wanted ... everything.   
Dany spread the thighs, letting Rhaegar slide between them, and she moaned an obscene sound feeling his hard cock pressed against her center.  
Daenerys pushed the torso forward, seeking friction against her brother and felt a thrill of pleasure.

"Daenerys, maybe..." he tried to fight her back, but Dany wouldn't let him continue and kissed him again, savoring every inch of his soft lips. 

She had once kissed a stable boy, not because she was attracted to him, but she practiced all day until her lower lip wore out. Now she wanted to show Rhaegar how good she had become.   
Her handmaiden Diana had explained in great detail how to please a man, and Dany could prove that too. She wasn't afraid, not when her body turned on like that. 

"Dany, you're too young," begged Rhaegar, eyes full of lust, but sincerely concerned.

"I don't care! I want you, I want you inside me," she moaned desperately. "Prove to me that you are mine, let me be yours... oh!"  
Her cry came out loud when the prince came back to rub against her, unable to control himself. It was the dragon that came to light for her. §  
Dany bit his lip and surrounded Rhaegar's body with her legs. The friction was wonderful. The dampness between her legs had become wet and had flooded all her clothes.

"Rhaegar" hissed with a whisper, "the clothes, there are too many..." Dany didn't even recognize her own voice, distorted by desire. 

At first, the prince tried to get rid of his sister's silk clothes in a decent way, but when he realized it was impossible, he ripped them off and ravenously tasted her tiny body.   
He tasted Dany's perfumed neck, sucking and biting, leaving scorched earth. His hands touched Dany's belly, then her flexuous hips, and stopped just below her breasts. 

Rhaegar felt himself on the edge of a precipice, losing control. The most incredible thing was that, for once in his life, he wanted to lose all restraint, lose himself in her.   
So he lifted the face slightly and looked at Daenerys. She was beautiful with silvery hair scattered everywhere, red lips, tortured by his hungry kisses, her neck covered with three spots and her breasts swollen, offered without restraint to him.  
Her eyes, however, were shocking; two purple pools full of love that seemed to call him with every fiber of will.

"What would you have me do?" he asked. A dirty part inside him wanted to hear it.

"Touch me."

Rhaegar smiled and the palms of his hands squeezed around his sister's prosperous tits, making her moan even more. Wonderful, it all felt wonderful. The two soft breasts seemed born to fit in the palms of her big hands. He teased the nipples, squeezing them between his fingers and soon replaced those fingers with his mouth.  
Daenerys sighed when her right nipple entered Rhaegar's warm mouth and began to twitch. She tightened the prince's silvery hair so that he pressed it against her breast, more and more. The sound of him sucking was so dirty it drove her crazy.

Before she had time to ask for more, Rhaegar's hand slid down and two fingers plunged into her wet mound. Dany sighed and sank her heels into the prince's back, while he mercilessly teased the sensitive clitoris.

"Yes, brother... Rhaegar, it feels so good."  
Her voice tilted at the end of the sentence as his fingers found their rhythm in tight, circular but fast movements. Daenerys felt a wave mount in the depths of her bowels and moved in turn on her brother's fingers, trying to ride the primordial pleasure. She was close, she was close when... He stopped and let go of her hard nipple.

"Rhaegar" whimpered Dany. "What..."

The sentence stopped when Rhaegar went down, grabbed Dany's thighs and sunk his lips into her pussy. He had only left her breast because he wanted to use his mouth for something else.   
He licked the core several times and she arched her back, shaking like a leaf and moaning louder than before. It didn't matter if she was heard, in fact, everyone in the corridor had to hear them, especially Cersei. She had to understand that what she wanted belonged only to her.  
  
Meanwhile, Rhaegar's tongue snapped around her edges, licked and sucked greedily, without stopping but with the right rhythm.  
Dany grabbed her brother's hair, and it forced Rhaegar to eat her deeper and deeper, quickly sinking into her.  
He felt his dick tighten, but he knew it wasn't his time, this was all for his sweet little sister. From the uncontrollable tremors, she knew it was coming.

Eventually, Dany trembled violently and her moans were broken by a scream of pleasure as her body settled. She came like a river and Rhaegar tasted her sweet liquids, before moving away from her.  
Daenerys sighed for happiness and let herself go, clinging to the cold floor. She felt great.   
Rhaegar noticed her mood and gave her a long kiss on the forehead, as he had been doing for years, gently. The princess closed her eyes, her heart pounding with happiness, and she savored the moment intensely.  
Her prince, her dragon, her big brother, her future husband and ruler, the father of her next children. Hers, hers, hers.

"Get up, I'll help you to bed." Rhaegar's proposal sounded caressing and attentive, but Daenerys wouldn't sleep.

"I'm not tired," she protested, letting a hand slip on her brother's cheek. "Now it's your turn."

However, the prince was not immediately tempted and stood stoically. "Dany, it's not necessary..." His intentions waned when Daenerys got up on his knees and started tinkering with his trousers.   
The pupils of the princess's eyes were extended again, like two deep wells. The obscenely wide open lips suggested a tempting premise, what she intended to do with the crown prince. Rhaegar shuddered. Was he strong enough to stop her? 

Daenerys slowly undressed the prince until she found herself before his erect member. She was not intimidated by his size or her own inexperience.   
Her small hand squeezed around the excitement and caressed it. This time it was Rhaegar's turn to groan quietly as his sister's hand slid along its hardened length.   
The princess started moving faster and faster until she felt ready to use her mouth, and Rhaegar turned his head back.  
Dany gave a couple of slow licks before taking his dick completely into her mouth, starting to suck and move.  
Suddenly she worried that she wasn't good, but Rhaegar shook a hand around her hair, moaning and encouraging her to continue. And Dany jumped in... jumped in and jumped in, feeling more and more comfortable.  
Her mouth and tongue were so warm, the Prince of Dragonstone felt he couldn't last. 

Rhaegar's voice resounded loud and wheezy in the room. "Very good, keep it up, Dany."  
But in the end, he was able to push her away before to come. His white fluid spilled on the floor, while the prince relaxed with a satisfied and fulfilled sigh.

The two betrothed hugged and Dany smiled happily, knowing that she had made him feel good. If he was fine, she was fine too.  
However, she realized, she was still not satisfied. She was tired of Cersei Lannister and the women around her brother, she was tired of always being jealous but more than anything else she was tired of wanting Rhaegar without having him as if he were not her future husband.  
She wanted everything about him, and right away, she wanted to go through with it.  
She wanted to wake up the next day knowing that she was officially his and that she had made him hers.

Once again Dany went back to kiss him, this time slowly and deeply. Rhaegar's big hands descended from her shoulders and gently slid down until they sank completely into her soft hips.   
Their naked bodies came back together, responding to the needs of both. His firm chest against her soft breast.   
Daenerys felt absolutely secure and exalted in her position, squeezed by those reassuring arms and clutched at the warm body of the person she loved most.

When Rhaegar was tired of simple kisses, he lifted his sister and walked with her in his arms towards the bed. He tipped Dany flat on her back and began to tease her entrance with his fingers.   
Daenerys held her breath and squeezed her brother's hair, while Rhaegar let a finger slide into his sister's intimacy as deep as it could, a finger that started to go back and forth, while his thumb was tormenting the clitoris.   
Immediately Rhaegar's finger was followed by the second and soon by the third, and Dany felt a little pain, but there was also a strong pleasure.

"Rhaegar, please... I'm ready," sobbed Dany, crushed by the desire. "I want you inside me ... now."

Rhaegar growled wildly and his fingers wandered away from her pussy, grabbing both Dany's wrists above her head. The indigo eyes found the violet ones. There was no need for confirmation, he felt she was ready.

"You're mine, Dany." He positioned well between her legs and pressed his cock head on her pussy, rubbing it slightly up and down in her creases. Daenerys shivered and moaned, bit her own lip.

In the end, Rhaegar pushed his aching cock into her hot, soggy core, hissing because it was so tight around him, so hot. Daenerys responded positively with a shout and squeezed her calves around his back, trying to feel everything.   
Her brother was huge and very hard inside her. She felt full of him. Nothing could erase the feeling that everything was so right.

"Little sister," whispered the prince, watching his length disappear into her smooth little hole, widening it. He felt so warm, sweat dripping from his forehead. And holding Dany's wrists tight, he could feel her heart beating so fast.  
Rhaegar lowered himself to bite her neck, her skin soft and warm, and she responded with gentle jerks.  
He slowly retracted just a little, then pushed forward until they were pressed together again, creating a pleasant sensation in both.  
His cock slid gently in and out of her with increasing ease and Daenerys realized how wet she was to let him move so easily. 

After a few pushes, Rhaegar finally let go of Dany's wrists and she was more than happy to touch him, feeling every inch of his wide back, feeling his muscles, from his shoulder blades to the base of his back, while he started to fuck her with faster and faster thrusts. It was so intense. 

"Rhaegar... Rhaegar" began as an endless chant. There was nothing in her head but that name. She felt burnt, letting herself be overwhelmed by pleasure. Her hips rose to meet her brother's thrusts, holding him tight while he continued to impale her.  
And Dany heard him moaning and lovingly pronouncing her name, their eyes eternally intertwined, both of them entered by passion. 

"Dany" whispered to him, ecstatic. It was an exciting sight his beautiful little sister with her mouth open, her breasts bouncing with each of his pushes, the dirty sounds coming out of her lips. Rhaegar looked excitedly at their connected bodies, his cock in and out of her pretty pussy.

Then he started to move around in earnest, fucking her with wild abandon and beating hard in her body, pushing her on the bed. Dany screamed by surprise when he repeatedly hit a deep spot inside her, regardless of being heard, almost crying with joy.  
Their hands intertwined on the blankets. The squeaking of the bed, the slapping noises of the skin and the wet sounds pushed them to the edge.

Dany heard the peak coming and Rhaegar trembled in his thrust before he freed himself, his cock milked by her jerking pussy.  
The prince came plentifully inside her, emptying himself for a long time, and finally, he let himself slip-on Dany, moaning her name like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

A tingle of pleasure swam under Daenerys' skin, hearing that deep, hoarse voice uttering her name with so much love.   
She let her brother's weight crush her until he recovered and came out of her, leaving a feeling of emptiness in her womb.   
But Rhaegar stayed there, helping her slip under the covers and holding her to himself, placing loving kisses on her head and temples.  
She placed her head on his shoulder and with a small hand caressed his chest, listening to his heartbeat regularizing and his breath getting calmer and calmer. Which reassured her like the sound of the waves breaking on the shoreline. 

"Rhaegar, it was wonderful," she admitted serenely, purring. Somehow she sensed that he was smiling, even without having to look at him. 

"You were fantastic," said Rhaegar in a low, hoarse voice, completely relaxed and addicted to that calm. He stroked her back with his fingertips, giving her pleasant shivers. "I've had other experiences, but I've never felt so good as I do now. You make me happy, my little dragon." And she felt her heart warm.

"Our first time," Dany observed, her eyes glowing in the dark room. "Stay with me tonight, won't you?"

"Always."


	3. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar and Daenerys' wedding night

After forty moons Dany's sixteenth birthday was celebrated, and Rhaegar anticipated the wedding gift; a beautiful white thoroughbred, a tall, strong mare with a silver mane, already saddled and ready to be ridden. The black saddle was decorated with the exploits of Aegon the Conqueror, imprinted in gold and crimson.  
The men present did not fail to show their appreciation, but no one was as admired as Daenerys, who, with her eyes lit up, had kissed the prince and demanded an immediate ride on the filly.

"She comes from the vast Dothraki prairies east of the Narrow Sea," explained Rhaegar, helping her to jump on. 

Daenerys flew through the garden and over the bridge, fast as the wind, happy as a magpie in spring.  
She too had found a suitable gift for her brother; she had certainly asked Varys for help. The Master of Whispers had immediately made himself available and used all his little birds to find the gift that Dany had requested. She was convinced it was the perfect gift. 

After another twenty moons came their long-awaited wedding day.  
Many nobles from the Seven Kingdoms appeared making their way through the streets of the capital in turmoil, and when it came time to celebrate, they all gathered inside the Temple of Baelor on Visenya Hill.  
On that day Rhaegar was beautiful, dressed in black with the scarlet symbol of House Targaryen printed over his chest, a red hood that descended to his calves. The hair had kept them tied back, leaving the face completely uncovered with indigo purple eyes.  
In the temple were the Martell, all the Tyrells, the three cousins Baratheon, Tywin Lannister and his sons, even the youngest, Lord Arryn accompanied by Ser Royce, Lord Stark with the second of his sons and finally Brynden Tully. The rest were all members of the smaller Houses, such as the Freys and the Hightowers, and landed knights.  
When it was Daenerys' turn to make her entrance, many were left speechless. The future queen was beautiful in a simple heavenly dress, with a long train and silver decorations on the edges. Her hair was bound in a complex hair made of numerous braids and she wore a diadem that formed a dragon's head, where a purple gemstone was set.  
Rhaegar took his sister under his cloak and, when the trial was complete, they were finally declared husband and wife before the seven gods. 

The celebrations were held in the Queen's Ballroom. Rhaegar escorted his sister into the mirrored hall and stood beside her all the time.  
The newlyweds received as gifts precious stones, antique books, parchments, valuable artifacts and objects from exotic and mysterious places.  
The most beautiful gift, however, was that of Varys; three dragon eggs, three rare and precious stones, perhaps the most precious gift of those received. Rhaegar wasted himself in thanks and Daenerys took one of the eggs in her hand. She chose the onyx-colored one that shone under the light of the candles, revealing vermilion reflections. It was warm.  
Dany let go of the gift only when it was time to present his own; Rhaegar's was a splendid filly from the Dothraki prairies, Dany's was a new golden and ebony harp from Qarth, with a phrase in ancient Valyrian. Only Rhaegar was able to translate it and he simply smiled, giving a kiss of thanks to his wife. 

The evening ended when Rhaegar announced that he would sing a new ballad, composed by him sixty moons earlier. Dany lost a heartbeat; sixty moons earlier they had lain together, sixty moons earlier she had lost the virginity.

"Of course this one is written in honor of my Rhaenys, my Alysanne." The eyes of those present inevitably ran to Daenerys. "The most beautiful woman in Westeros, my wife, Daenerys. I dedicate it to her." 

Dany blushed, intimidated by the looks of those present and flattered by what her brother had done. On the other hand, Rhaegar never turned his eyes away from her before he took the center of the room and started playing.  
The harp strings vibrated sweetly and cadenced, creating a harmonious, intense melody. As the sound grew louder, Rhaegar began to sing in a clear, persuasive voice, looking into his sister's eyes. And Daenerys felt that her heart could explode with love.  
The song spoke of a sleeping queen, who had fallen asleep with a smile on her lips, eyes like precious stones closing tired, hair-like blades of grass in a field of light. The king had listened to it, and within her regular breathing, he had heard the sound of the waves, while the queen's heartbeat and warm womb had called the dragons to life.  
The song ended and applause rose in the hall, some women were moved ... but Dany did not pay attention to them.  
She tried to communicate a silent message to her brother with her eyes.  
He seemed to understand, in fact, he had always understood. 

The warm and clean rooms of Rhaegar awaited the newlyweds, who were escorted to the door and then left alone. Rhaegar had categorically refused to have his wife undressed, that was up to him and him alone.  
As soon as they were in the rooms, Daenerys jumped into her brother's arms and started kissing him, pushing him more and more towards the bed.  
In the blink of an eye, the kiss became hard. The tongues invaded, clashed, plundered. Daenerys pushed him onto the bed with all the security in the world and put her leg past Rhaegar's pelvis, her pussy against his dressed cock.  
The girl bent over, brushed her lips along the curve of his cheek, crawled the tip of her tongue from his jaw until she sucked his earlobe. Rhaegar could not hold back a moan.  
Then Dany stood up to take a better look at her brother and he took a good look at her too.

"You're perfect," said Rhaegar as he watched her squirm over him, her mouth open. Dany was really perfect. "Undress, I want to see you," ordered the prince, almost begging, calming Dany's swaying hips as they sought friction against him. His little sister was as beautiful as she was impatient.

She walked away from him and began to tear the laces of her dress, while Rhaegar stripped himself of everything he had. When he was finished, he lay down, moved higher up on the bed and looked at her.  
When the last piece of Dany's clothes fell on the floor, Rhaegar felt his cock harden. Dany's forms were soft and defined, her nipples hard and tight from the cold, her hair still tied in a braid that exposed her whole body to him.  
Dany climbed back on the bed again, the eyes of a hungry dragon and the malevolent smile. He, however, turned her on her back and kissed her again, ignoring her protesting cries.  
Daenerys jumped when Rhaegar bit her lower lip, then he pressed the kisses on her chin up to her jaw, sweet but sensual at the same time.  
He dragged his lips down the slope of her neck, leaving little red marks where he wanted them. A slight moan left her lips, and he sucked harder in response. 

"My precious wife, my future queen, mine Dany," whispered Rhaegar, hoarse voice, before going down again to torture her neck. Dany sighed and tilted the head back, her eyes fluttered briefly to see the high ceilings above them. "Dany" he whispered on her skin.

The prince descended lower, tasting the skin of her neckline with his tongue. He mumbled her name again, then closed his fleshy lips around a stiff nipple. She gasped for pleasure and arched into his mouth. Back and forth, he swirled his tongue over her breast, kissing her flesh, while with one hand he groped the other breast. 

"Oh Rhaegar" she replied, in a broken voice, devoted to her brother. Every move excited her, making her more and wetter and desperate to feel the warm and hard length of him pressing against her inner thigh. The heat pulsed through her veins. "Please, go ahead, I need you... Oh!"

Rhaegar continued to suck the breast, until he had enough and let go of the abused nipple. So he decided to keep going down. He caressed her flat belly with the lips, and opened her thighs wide with the hands, pressing hot kisses in her inner thigh.  
Rhaegar looked at her beautiful pink pussy trembling with the need to be touched. Then, he concentrated on the depths of her purple eyes, which watched him warmly, and was pleased to note that they burned with pure emotion. Her hair was ruffled, ruffled and her breasts flushed - she was perfect.

So he dived in and captured her blossom. He slid his tongue between her wet creases, tasting and tasting before he started sucking and licking. He squeezed her ass and lifted it to move the mound higher, closer to his mouth.  
Dany screamed with pleasure and her hands went towards her brother's hair, pulling and pulling him closer.  
Rhaegar buried his tongue all the way down and licked it hard, pushing his face further into Daenerys. It tasted delicious over there and he licked it greedily, savoring it like a hungry man, pushing his tongue into her slippery folds and penetrating as deeply as he could, making her jerk and scream as he beat her little body against the bed.  
He fucked her with his tongue, fast and furious, making her cry every time with every push in and out.  
When he finally took a turn on her swollen bud, she was almost sobbing for the intense pleasure, her thighs trembling around his head. She was shivering beneath him, her moans were so sweet. 

"Um... my dragon, my husband... Oh, I love you. Ohh, oh yes, keep it up," shouted Daenerys between moans, continuing to hold her brother's hair. 

The prince never stopped as she reached her peak, shaking against him until she fell inert. Dany's whole body was tense as she emitted a final cry and came on his tongue.  
When she had finished shivering, he pulled his tongue out and pulled himself up with a satisfied smile. 

"I love you too, sis" he whispered, euphoric and hoarse. "Would you like to be on top?" 

The question quivered Dany. She wanted everything about him, she wanted to be filled with his huge, hard cock, she wanted his seed inside her. She loved him, she loved Rhaegar with all her being, and she wanted to give him pleasure. She opened her mouth to say that she wanted to control the game, that she wanted to ride him, then there was no need for words. 

He flooded her with affectionate words and caressed her hips as Dany slipped on his cock. Slowly she let her ass down with a wet sound until she was completely impaled, their pelvis pressed together, united. Her walls were so narrow and wet while he pulsated inside her.  
Some rebellious silvery locks covered her breasts as she closed her eyes and released shallow breaths.

"Ride me, Dany," begged Rhaegar, encouraging her to move over him. 

Dany smiled with pleasure, rose and fell again, meeting his thrusts halfway, squeezing his hard length in her pussy. She began to grind on him as he lifted his pelvis to meet her descent. 

"Ohhhhhhh... ohhhhhhhh..." moaned Daenerys as she felt that uncontrollable wave of pleasure ripple through her body. Every muscle inside her had tightened and begun to contract.

Rhaegar continued to push his own hips up, meeting his sister's bounces and squeezed her tits. He loved holding them in his hands.  
Daenerys stared at her brother through her lashes and felt happy, complete, full. He reciprocated with dark, lustful eyes, devoutly saying her name and touching her breasts. He looked in love and seemed as happy as she did.

Dany started to move faster and rode him with strength. She cried out with pleasure when he delivered an aggressive blow, pounding his heels in the bed, and hit a sensitive spot deep down in her. Then she answered Rhaegar's calls, beginning to repeat her brother's name like a sweet song.  
Desire, compatibility, and love made them burn, united in a tight squeeze, both short of breath. 

"Seven Hells! Sīkudi nopāzmi!*" cried Dany, beginning to speak Valyrian, while the crown prince repeatedly hit the point that drove her mad.

Both shuddered at the feeling, then Rhaegar left her breasts and stretched his hands to braid their fingers. Dany clutched at his hands, looking him under her lashes as she moved up and down his cock, bouncing and pumping.  
Daenerys lowered herself and kissed him deeply, closing their bodies together, her breasts rubbing against his chest. She got lost in the kiss and continued to ride the pleasure she mounted, her brother's sweaty arms holding her tight and his cock sliding into her.

"Scream again for me, my wife," murmured Rhaegar against her lips, their fingers still intertwined.

And Dany screamed in ecstasy, her red mouth wide open and her slender body shaken by the spasms, squeezing even tighter around his cock just as he poured his seed deep into her womb. 

Panting, they stared at each other as if waking from a dream, even though their bodies were still connected. 

The prince helped her to curl up over his chest. "Avy jorrāelan**" he whispered in High Valyrian, leaving a tender kiss on top of her head. 

Dany smiled at him with love. "Avy jorrāelan tou," she said, before stroking his hair. "You are mine and I am yours."

"You are mine and I am yours, always and always."

They didn't know how long they stayed together afterward, awake and in love. After making love twice more, they slept.

*Sīkudi nopāzmi = Seven Hells  
**Avy jorrāelan = I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late, my computer went out.  
> Anyway, here's the last chapter. I'm happy to have written about this pairing which is not so popular but between the incest pairing, it is underestimated.  
> The ending says nothing about their future, you can just imagine. They're married now anyway.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :) Tomorrow I will publish the second chapter and the day after tomorrow the third.  
> I like Daenerys/Rhaegar's idea, especially if she would be born before.  
> This idea came to me when I reread that Viserys reproached Daenerys for not being born before. I think it would be nice even if Viserys was born female, I have to find a similar fanfiction. Lol  
> I hope you enjoyed it, chapter two will be more explicit and smut.


End file.
